Right Here Waiting
by ardenz
Summary: AU story set a few years into the future and a love triangle develops SS?
1. mysterious meetings

Note: I've based this on the English version so the names will follow accordingly.  
  
Right Here Waiting  
  
White. That was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.   
When he had first moved here, the ceiling was painted white but   
now there was dust gathering at the corners and little brown spots   
all over it. He blinked once and exhaled slowly. Turning his head   
to the side, he focused his eyes on the calendar hanging on the   
opposite wall. The 17th. "It's Friday." The young man said aloud   
to himself and then he smiled "I'm finally gonna see her today."   
He sat up and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. The blanket   
slipped down revealing a lean yet muscular torso. Syaoran swung   
his legs over the edge of his bed and stretched. He glanced at the   
clock at his bedside. It was almost eight. He had better get ready   
now or he'd be late for school. Not that being late mattered to him,   
as long as he got to see her today. He literally jumped out of bed   
and went to the bathroom where he noisily began his morning routine.  
  
"Ok class, that's it for today's lecture. Remember to read up on   
chapters 11 and 12 for your upcoming assignment. One more thing   
before you go, there will be a quiz in two weeks time. Have a nice   
weekend." The lecturer concluded, drawing groans from the students.  
"Aww, shucks. I thought you said this was an easy subject, Syaoran."  
"It is, Zachary. If you bothered to study." His light amber eyes   
showed amusement at his friend's comment. "By the way, have you   
even opened your books this year?" "Erm. nope." Zachary replied,   
giving Syaoran his familiar grin. "Thought so." Syaoran shook his head.   
Zachary was the most relaxed guy he had ever met and he smiled so   
much that his eyes were permanent slits so no one really knew what  
colour his eyes were. Even his girlfriend, Chelsea swore that she   
honestly didn't know either. "Let's go for lunch, I'm meeting Chelsea."   
"Yeah."   
  
They both headed towards the cafeteria to their usual table. Chelsea,  
Nikki and Rita were already seated and eating their lunch. "Hiya Ladies!"   
Zachary greeted them. "Hi!" "Hey Syaoran!" Greetings were exchanged.  
"I'm gonna get my food, be right back baby." Zachary winked at Chelsea  
"I am not your baby!" she exclaimed but the smile on her face showed   
how she really felt about it. Syaoran looked at all of them and realized   
hat they hadn't changed much over the year. Zachary was his usual   
nonsensical self and Chelsea still dragged him away whenever he   
started telling his famous stories; Nikki kept her black metal-framed   
glasses and Rita still had the same hairstyle as in 4th grade. "Coming   
Syaoran?" a voice cut through his train of thought. "Huh? Oh, yeah."   
Syaoran and Zachary joined the queue and he ordered his usual Friday  
meal. Pancakes. Zachary had laughed and teased him when he first   
saw Syaoran ordering it but Syaoran didn't care, it reminded him of her.   
She loved pancakes and she made the best pancakes he'd ever tasted.   
Memories came flooding back to him. Lazy Sundays in her house,   
mixing pancake batter in the kitchen, getting into a food fight with her   
and ending up throwing the flour at each other and messing up the   
whole kitchen. He would never forget that day. They were both covered   
with flour and giggling hysterically. "Tori's gonna kill me when he comes   
back and see what we've done." She turned to face him, smiling.   
In spite of all the flour on her face, Syaoran thought she looked beautiful.   
Her light brown hair had streaks of white in it and her incredible green   
eyes were shining. It was as if a magnetic force was pulling him closer   
to her. He couldn't focus on anything other then her lips. She seemed   
to be under the same spell too and she came closer to him and closed   
her eyes. Syaoran closed his eyes and drew closer, so close he could   
feel her warm breath on his face. His lips touched hers "Hey! I smell   
pancakes!" they jumped apart guiltily. Syaoran wasn't even sure if   
he'd kissed her. "What are you guys doing on the floor?" Kero flew   
up to them with an accusing look on his face. "No. Nothing. Just   
cleaning up." She stammered, blushing. "Yeah. I'll. er, get the   
broom." Syaoran's face was totally red and he rushed out of the room.   
"Syaoran!" "What! Huh?" "Dude, you're totally spacing out. What's up?"   
"Nothing." Syaoran blushed. He quickly paid for his food and walked   
back to the table. He sat down and cut his pancake into pieces. He   
speared a piece with his fork and was about to put it in his mouth   
when he heard a low voice say "Hello Syaoran." He looked up and   
saw her sitting opposite him. In his haste, he hadn't paid attention   
to anyone except his food. "Hi Madison. How's it going?" He smiled at   
the dark haired girl. For once, she wasn't carrying her usual video recorder.   
"Pretty good. You?" "Been real busy with projects lately `cos Zachary   
here been slacking so much, I've been working twice as hard for both   
of us." The girls giggled and Zachary grinned and put his arm on Syaoran's   
shoulder "That's exactly why you're my best friend Syaoran!" He said   
sending the girls into fits of laughter.  
  
Once the laughter had died down, Nikki asked "You guys free tonight?   
The Collage is holding a disco." "Alright!" "Cool!" "Let's all go together!"   
Everyone started talking at once. "I'm not going." No one seemed to   
notice what Syaoran said at first then Rita suddenly asked "Why not?"   
Everyone at the table turned to look at Syaoran. "Well, erm, `cos, I. I   
have something to do." "Such as?" Madison prompted. "Er, research for   
the upcoming assignment." Five faces of disbelief stared back at him.   
"Oh alright, I'm already meeting someone." He mumbled. "You have a   
date? You little wolf!" Zachary thumped him on the back. "Who's the   
lucky girl?" Madison asked. "That's a secret." "What?" Outraged voices   
yelled at him "Sorry but I'm not telling. I have to go now." Syaoran   
stuffed the rest of his lunch down and ran off before the others could   
ask him any more questions.  
  
"What on earth was that Zachary?" Zachary shrugged. "No idea, Chelsea."   
"I've noticed a trend." "Huh?" They turned to look at Nikki. "Well," She   
took off her glasses and cleaned them. "He never goes out with us on   
a Friday. I mean, he always has something on every Friday but no one   
knows who, where or what he does." She finished, replacing her glasses   
on her face. "Hey, that's true! How come I never noticed it before?" "That's   
`cos you're always so dense, idiot." Chelsea smacked him on the head.   
"Owww." Zachary rubbed his injured head. "I have a plan." He smiled   
his famous grin. "Let's trail him tonight." "What? You want us to spy on   
him?" Rita accused him. "Not exactly, we're all his good friends and we're   
concerned about him so we should find out if he's in any trouble or not,   
ouch! What was that for?" Zachary tried to defend his idea but was stopped   
halfway by Chelsea pulling his ear. "Hmm. not a bad idea. I'm in." Madison   
declared. "Right on! Anyone else?" Zachary looked round. "I'm coming too."   
Nikki said. "I guess I have to keep you out of trouble." Chelsea sighed.   
"Rita?" "It doesn't seem right. oh, what the hack, ok." "Great! Now here's   
what we'll do..." Five heads huddled together as they listened to Zachary's plan.  
  
  
  
To be cont'd.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from CCS.  
  
Right Here Waiting  
  



	2. answers you didn\'t want

Right Here Waiting: The Visit  
  
Syaoran brushed his hair, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. His   
twin smiled back at him. He'd showered, shaved and perfumed and he   
had to admit, he did look really good tonight. Though it didn't matter   
to her, he took pride in looking nice for their date. "Alright. Time to go."   
He gave his teeth one last inspection and went out, locking the door   
behind him.  
  
"Oww!" "Quit shoving!" "You're sitting on my hand!" "Will you all be quiet!"   
Madison yelled. She turned her attention away from Syaoran's Alfa Romeo   
to glare at the other four hiding in the bushes next to her "How are we   
going to trail him if he catches us?!?!" "Sorry." Chelsea said "But Zachary   
is sitting on my hand!" they all started arguing again. "Ok, that's it! I have   
had enough!" Madison exclaimed as she stood up and pushed her way   
through the thick bushes. "Where are you going?" Rita asked her. "Closer."   
She replied as she made her way to a pair of shrubs nearer to Syaoran's car.   
Before her reached her desired hiding place, she suddenly stopped, turned   
around and said "Zachary, what kind of bushes are you guys hiding in?"   
"No idea." Came a muffled voice from within the bush. Madison frowned   
as she settled herself comfortably among the leaves. "It looks pretty familiar,   
I know I've seen it before… hmm… Ohmigawd! Guys, that's poison ivy!"   
There was a moment of silence before the bush erupted with yells. "Zachary,   
you idiot! You told us this bush wasn't poisonous!" "Ahhh… let me outta here!"   
"Me first, me first!" Madison was about to burst out in laughter but a figure   
stopped her. Syaoran stood in the doorway of his apartment's entrance. He   
was about to walk to his car when he heard the screams. Covering her mouth   
with her hand, Madison tried to muffle her giggles. "Zachary? Is that you?"   
Syaoran asked as he approached the bushes cautiously. "Oh no, quick, hide!"   
Zachary put his hands on top of Nikki's and Rita's heads and shoved them   
back into the bushes. "Hey!" "What the…?" he then quickly put his arm around   
Chelsea's shoulder and plastered a grin on his face. "Hiya Syaoran!" he greeted   
Syaoran "Er, hi. What you both doing?" he asked in a confused tone. "Erm…   
making out? Yeah, we were making out till you came and er, heard us!" Syaoran   
looked at them. They were both messed up and there were leaves in their hair.   
The strangest thing was that they kept glancing down guiltily. The bushes   
reached up to their chest level and Syaoran thought it might not be polite   
to look further. "Right. But why choose to do it in poison ivy?" Chelsea glared   
angrily at Zachary and was about to blame him for their predicament but he   
interrupted her "Do you know that in ancient times, people used to make out   
in poison ivy as it was a sign that they were willing to go through pain for   
each other and poison also stimulates Oww!" Chelsea smacked Zachary at   
the side of his head with her shoe. "Uh-huh." Syaoran looked at his watch.   
"I gotta go now, enjoy yourselves?" he gave them a wary smile and strode   
over to his black spider. "Byeeee!" They said in union and continued waving   
till Syaoran turned out at the gate.   
  
Madison jumped out of the bushes and dashed towards her silver convertible   
parked behind the apartment. She turned on the ignition, hit the accelerator   
and roared off in Syaoran's direction. At the exact moment she reached the   
gate, she slammed down on the brakes and brought her car to an abrupt   
stop. "I don't think you guys are in any state to follow him. I suggest finding   
a doctor and by the looks of it, fast. Tell you all about it tomorrow!" she   
shouted before revving her engine and continued in pursuit of Syaoran.   
"Ladies, please control yourselves, hey Chelsea, I thought you loved me?   
Nikki, Rita, we're friends right… Ahhhhhhh! HELP!"  
  
"One bouquet of cherry blossoms please." Syaoran said to the florist "And   
wrap it with a pink ribbon." The gray haired florist nodded as she tied the   
bow with a flourish. Syaoran handed her a note and told her to keep the   
change. He put the flowers down on the seat next to him gently and adjusted   
his mirror. Satisfied, he started his engine and drove off.   
  
Madison was three cars behind Syaoran. At times like these, she wished   
she wasn't driving her posh. She was getting tired of the stares and wolf   
whistles that all the male drivers were giving her. "Why Madison? Why   
on earth did you choose to use this car today? You are such an idiot."   
She reprimanded herself. "Why's he stopping here? Flowers? Cherry blossoms?   
Hmm... could he? No. It can't be! Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Madison wasn't paying   
much attention to the road as she was busying observing Syaoran. If she had,   
she would have noticed that a cat had suddenly dashed out from an alley   
and slowed down to avoid it but unfortunately, she didn't till the last minute.   
She put her foot down hard on the pedal and stopped so abruptly that the   
force threw her backwards. "Damn." She muttered under her breadth. "Stupid   
cat, you have nine lives, I only have one." She turned back to Syaoran. His   
car was not there anymore. She looked up just in time to see him turning   
right at the intersection. She speeded up, trying to catch up with him but   
the light turn red just as she reached the junction. "What else can go wrong?!?!"   
she wailed. The minute the light turned green, she turned and sped after   
the black Alfa but it was nowhere in sight. Madison went straight for two   
more lights, glancing both left and right, trying to get a glimpse of the Syaoran's   
car but to no avail. "Damn!" she yelled in frustration as she slammed her   
hands against the steering wheel. At that moment, she made a vow to hate   
cats for the rest of her life. Madison took a deep breadth to calm herself.   
"Oh, well, at least I tried. Where am I anyway?" she looked around trying to   
find the name of the road. It seemed strangely familiar to her. "Isn't this where   
she stays? Might as well visit since I haven't been here in a long time." She   
said to no one in particular as she drove off.   
  
She parked her car under a tree and went to their usual spot. It was where   
they went to when they had something important to tell each other. She felt   
something tugging at her heart as she slowly approached. When she was   
almost a meter away, Madison suddenly felt like tuning back, how could she   
face her after what she had done? "I can't." she said as she retracted her steps,   
walking slowly back to her car then she stopped. She looked up. The place looked   
exactly the same as it was five years ago. There was the old cherry blossom   
tree in full bloom and the wooden bench under it's branches where they had   
always sat. Memories of happier times. And there she was, right next to the tree.  
"Hey. How are you? Wait, don't say a word, let me finish." She smiled sadly   
as she took a step forward "It's been a long time, hasn't it? Five years have   
passed and within these five, I've seldom come to visit you because… 'cause…   
I've betrayed you!" she broke down in tears as she sobbed "I've been wanting   
to tell you this but I've kept it a secret 'cos I know how you both feel for each   
other… and I know he'll never love another… I know I'm not making any sense   
and what I'm trying to say is… is… I… I've fallen in love with Syaoran. I kinda   
expected the shocked look you're giving me now… we had always been good   
friends but recently, I've discovered that my feelings for him are more than   
platonic." Madison bushed away her tears with her hand "but I know that he   
will never love me in return. I didn't come here to make things difficult. I just   
wanted you to know. It doesn't matter to me who he loves, I only wanted to   
let you know." She finished as she dried her eyes. "I" she began again "Crack!"   
a twig snapped in half as someone trod on it. Madison did the first thing that   
came to mind; she hid behind the tree. "Hi. Sorry I'm a little late but I was   
held up." She heard a familiar voice say. "Today has got to be the worst day   
of my life." She thought to herself.  
  
"Here, these are for you." Syaoran said as he placed the bouquet of flowers   
down. "I can't believe I almost forgot them, I was so busy with work recently.   
You are never gonna believe what I saw Zachary and Chelsea doing, in fact,   
that's the reason why I was late." He grinned as he told her how he caught   
them with their pants down.   
  
Much later; "… and the college's holding a disco tonight, no doubt the others   
are already there, dancing the night away." He laughed. The chimes of the   
town clock were heard in the distance. Eleven chimes. "It's getting late, I have   
to go soon. Sakura, there isn't one day that I ever stop missing you. I wish   
you were at the college with us."   
  
Behind the huge tree, Madison wiped the tears on her sleeve. It wasn't a   
very lady like gesture but she didn't care.  
  
Syaoran stood up. A gentle breeze blew, scattering the cherry blossoms all   
over the place. Syaoran reached out and touched the smooth surface. He   
traced her name gently with his fingers. "I love you." He whispered "I always   
have and I always will, forever till the end of time and much longer." He turned   
and walked away, leaving behind a lone grave with the words inscribed...   
  
"Sakura Avalon   
Always in Our Hearts"  
THE END.  
  
"Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,   
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes,   
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one from CCS.   
"Right here waiting" is copyright Richard Marx 


End file.
